Textrix
“I am the goddess of fate, I am a weaver of life and the all-seeing eye of my creations. These strings are my creations and I play them like life plays all of us, and like life, the lives I play… snap.” ''- Textrix, to Carnifex '''Textrix' is the fateweaver, the oracle, and the goddess of Kafath. Appearing as a giant spider with a female torso attached, Textrix spins the web of life and death and controls the ultimate destinies of all beings. She was created to balance the powers in the vast complexities of space, time and any dimension. Being the weaver of life and its taker, she maintains a strictly observational capacity, and only takes matters in her hands when her life is in danger or a cataclysmic imbalance is brought into the light. Biography The Observer Textrix is said to have always existed, forever keeping the universe at balance. Whenever something goes wrong, she is quick to correct it to ensure that no catastrophic imbalance befalls existence. To date, she has been quite adept at doing so, either outright removing or eliminating problems from the equation. Though, her exact location had remained to be quite the mystery. Supposedly, she was able to move around freely between dimensions, maintaining a singular spot to oversee all of creation. Kafath's Return Textrix's true residence became realized when an ancient dragon returned to the world. Accidentally summoned forth by the goddess Arcania, Carnifex and Liderk were forced to do battle with the creature; a continent-sized dragon named Kafath. After a grueling battle, Carnifex was able to kill the dragon from within, sending it plummeting into the oceans to the south of Sapphiria. Textrix revealed herself as the goddess within the dragon; her spiderlings worked to mend the flesh and muscle within the creature, having facilitated basic body functions to keep the thing alive for millions of years. It was here that she had operated her observation of the universe, keeping watch and keeping balance. Textrix wasn't mad that he had slayed the dragon; rather, it seemed like a moment that was pre-ordained to happen, and she was quite impressed with the bravery shown by Carnifex. She gifted him a boon; a sack full of dragon scales, often considered to be one of the toughest materials that someone can find. Textrix promised that she would be watching over Carnifex now, and how he would not be fated to die anytime soon. With the help of her spiderlings, Kafath would soon grow from the dragon it had been into a livable place, that soon became inhabited by villagers and other refugees from the ongoing war between Sapphiria and Rubidia. Appearance Textrix appears as a large, twenty-foot tall spider of a purple/gray coloration, with the torso of an aged female. Each of her spider legs are covered in gilded decorations, with the leg ends tipped off by pointed caps, not unlike shoes to protect the feet. The female torso is that of an older woman, with stark white hair and pale gray skin. Her figure is armored with bits of leather and metal, lined with gold trimmings. Her bottom half is obscured in a spider silk dress, again trimmed with gold decorations to further add to a look of royalty. Atop of Textrix's head is a crown of horns, with the largest of them appearing vaguely like sharpened swords that jut out from opposite directions off her head. Personality Despite being charged with such a colossal task as maintaining balance in the universe, Textrix is a rather kind and caring individual who doesn't enjoy taking lives unless she absolutely has no other choice. If at all possible, Textrix would prefer that things be kept peaceful, since it remains the easiest way to ensure that the balance is kept. Her motives remain mysterious however, and Textrix may not appear to be all that she seems. As with other deities, they are fickle beings. Textrix cares greatly for her children, and by extension, the people who now inhabit the fallen dragon nation of Kafath. Though she cannot or will not interfere directly, Textrix always watches from afar, ensuring safety ensues. Abilities Textrix's sphere of influence as a goddess includes the weavings of life and death. Although she will usually stay in an observatory position, Textrix is able to kill whoever she needs to if it means maintaining the order of the universe. This is possible through the webs of life; every line of web Textrix makes represents a life being born in the universe. She has complete knowledge of who each and every one of them are, and by extension, has the ability to witness events happening outside of her current dimension. This may be accomplished through harmonizing; plucking the string to produce a tune, at which she can use to locate anyone who is under her watch. Though it is unknown at the time, Textrix may not have watch over every last creature in existence, especially those who surpass her in power. Additionally, Textrix seems to speak entirely through telepathy; as a means of commanding her spiderlings, and also to talk with other beings. Relationships Carnifex Carnifex represents an oddity within Textrix's purpose; someone with immortality. After having been discovered by Carnifex, Textrix was able to see that the man had a promising future ahead of him, which is why she ended up bestowing her boons upon him. What future this entails, Textrix refuses to say, but she had promised the man that his time on this Earth was nowhere near over. Arbiter As the leader of the collective people of Kafath, Arbiter's style of ruling is considered to be unorthodox by many, but despite this, Textrix seems to trust him a great deal. Though Arbiter has never seen Textrix in person, the spider goddess has entrusted Arbiter with the well-being of Kafath's people, now that people have begun to colonize the island sized dragon. Category:Characters Category:Outworlder